BanjoKazooie's Journey
by Matthew Caughey
Summary: I haven't been working on it much because i've been playing Banjo-Pilot.
1. Chapter 1: The Taking

_**Chapter 1: The Taking**_

"Yahww," sleepily said Banjo as he woke up. Banjo said, "Kazooie honey, what time is it?" "It's 7:00 dear" You may wonder why they are talking like this. It is because they are married. They also had two kids. "Daddy, Daddy!" said young Jo, Banjo's look-alike son. "What is it Jo?" said Banjo. Zooie, Kazooie's look-alike daughter said, "Me and Jo wanted to go to Bottles' house to play with Goggles and Speccy." "Sure," said Kazooie, "Just be careful." And so off went Jo and Zooie to Bottles' house. But little did they know that someone was planning something for them. As Jo and Zooie arrived at Bottles' house, Jo felt a raindrop fall on his hand. "I think it's starting to rain Zooie," said Jo. Zooie said, "Lets hurry inside before it gets worse." When Jo and Zooie arrived inside, Goggles and Speccy ran up to them and said, "C'mon, let's go play!" "Yeah!" said Jo and Zooie, "Let's go!" Mrs. Bottles said to the four kids, "Slow down now, we don't want anyone getting hurt, now do we?" As the four arrived in the playroom, they noticed the storm outside. "It's a good thing you guys got here soon enough," said Speccy, "Or you would've gotten soaked out there." "Ah, cool," said Jo, "You guys have then Clanker Playhouse!" "Can we see what it's like inside?" said Zooie. "Sure," said Goggles, "Just don't wreak it." "We won't," said Jo and Zooie. As Jo and Zooie were playing around in the Clanker Playhouse, they heard Bottles' yelling, "EVERYONE GET TO THE BASEMENT!" "Jo," said Zooie, "I think a bad storm is here." "Yeah, you're probably right," said Jo, "Let's get to the basement." As everyone was heading down, Jo tripped on a Chilli Billy action figure. As he was getting up, Zooie said, "Are you alright Jo?" "Yeah, I'm fine," said Jo, "Now let's get downstairs." As they were opening the safety hatch, a dark figure swooped in on a broom and grabbed the two kids. The two siblings started screaming and yelling.


	2. Chapter 2: Major Mischief

_**Chapter 2: Major Mischief**_

"Yesss, I finally sssucced in capturing pesssky bird and bear. Missstressssss probably proud of Klungo," said Klungo. "Hey, Let us go!" said Zooie. "Be quiet," said Klungo as he took them up to the tower. "My mom and dad will come to kick your butt any minute now," said Jo. "Even if passssss through all my nine worldsss, they no beat Klungo," said Klungo. "Oh yes they will," said Zooie. Meanwhile, back at Bottles' house… "Is everyone alright?" said Mrs. Bottles. "Yes," said Bottles, "Everyone's ok." "Where are Jo and Zooie?" said Goggles. "I don't know," said Speccy, "I didn't see them come down here." "Oh no!" said Bottles, "they must have gotten captured by Klungo." "Didn't you send us down here because of the weather?" said Mrs. Bottles. "No," said Bottles, "I sent you guys down here because I didn't want you to get taken away by that foul freak Klungo." "We must tell Banjo and Kazooie," said Speccy, "They'll get them back for sure." Back at the tower, things are getting rough. Jo started kicking Klungo while Zooie bit him all over the place. "Ssstop it!" said Klungo. Klungo finally threw the two siblings into the prison chamber. "Let us out!" screamed Jo and Zooie. "Never I let bird and bear out of prison chamber. Klungo no like biting and kicking." Back at Banjo and Kazooie's house, Bottles and his family were talking to Banjo and Kazooie about what happened to Jo and Zooie. "Why that little…" said Banjo, "He will pay, he will." "Calm down Banjo," said Kazooie, "We will get them and defeat Klungo." "We better start now," said Banjo, "He might hurt them." And so off went Banjo and Kazooie to rescue their kids from Klungo and his evil schemes. As they were entering the giant hole in the ground, an eagle-like creature came up to them and told them if they wanted to get through his den, they would have to defeat him first. And so the fight began. In the end Banjo and Kazooie prevailed victorious and they headed for their first world.


	3. Chapter 3: Frightful Forest

_**Chapter 3: Frightful Forest**_

"Whoa," said Banjo, "What is this place?" "I think it's called Frightful Forest," said Kazooie. "Look out!" said Kazooie, "It's a Gruntling!" Kazooie pushed Banjo out of the way just in time. "Thanks hun," said Banjo. "No problem, just be more careful next time," said Kazooie. They continued through the forest collect Jiggies and Notes. "Hey look," said Banjo, "A Jiggy." "Darn," said Kazooie, "It's too high up to reach." "Look, there's a flight pad over there," said Kazooie, "Too bad I forget how to fly. "ATTENNNNTION!" said Jamjars. "I am here to teach you how to fly Kazooie," said Jamjars, "It'll cost ya' 50 notes." "48.. 49.. 50," said Banjo, "We have just enough." "To fly, just jump up from the flight pad," said Jamjars, "Dismissed." "Alright Kazooie," said Banjo, "Time to take to the sky." So the two flew up to the top of the tree and grabbed the Jiggy. "Yuuh-Huuh," said Banjo as they grabbed the Jiggy. "That's one Jiggy," said Kazooie, "89 to go."


End file.
